Ivan Sanderson
(1911—1973), Articolul în limba engleză]] Ivan Terence Sanderson (30 ianuarie 1911 - 19 februarie 1973) a fost etnolog și scriitor născut în , . Sanderson a fost remarcabil pentru căutările în criptozoologia timpurie, un concept popularizat de Bernard Heuvelmans în anii 1950. Sanderson este chiar acreditat pentru că a inventat cuvântul " " la sfârșitul anilor 1940. Influențată de Charles Fort, interesele lui Sanderson s-au extins și ele în fenomen paranormal. În 1967, Sanderson a înființat Societatea pentru Investigația Inexplicabilă (SITU).Wikipedia engleză, Ivan T. Sanderson Informații generale Ivan Sanderson a devenit faimos pentru că a susținut că a văzut un Kongamato (gigant aripi de lilieci) o creatură pe care a descris-o drept "bunicul tuturor liliecilor". Sanderson a efectuat o serie de expediții în zonele tropicale, ca adolescent și tânăr, în anii 1920 și 1930. A câștigat faima pentru colectarea animalelor sale, precum și scrierile sale populare despre natură și călătorii. În timpul celui de-al doilea război mondial, Sanderson a lucrat pentru Informații Britanice Navale, însărcinat cu contraspionajul împotriva germanilor din Caraibe, apoi cu coordonarea securității britanice și, în final, terminând războiul ca agent de presă în New York City. Sanderson a făcut din nou casa lui New York și a devenit cetățean american naturalizat. În anii 1960, Sanderson a locuit în orașul Knowlton din nord-vestul New Jersey înainte de a se muta în Manhattan. A murit în 1973. Paranormal Ivan Sanderson a fost un urmaș al lui Charles Fort. Mai târziu, el a devenit cunoscut pentru scrieri pe teme precum criptozoologia, un cuvânt Sanderson inventat la începutul anilor 1940, cu o atenție specială la căutarea monștrilor lacului, șerpilor de mare, Mokèlé-mbèmbé, pinguinilor giganti, Yeti și Picior mare. Sanderson a fondat Fundația Ivan T. Sanderson în august 1965 în proprietatea New Jersey, care a devenit Societatea pentru Investigarea Inexplicabilă (SITU) în 1967. SITU a fost o organizație non-profit care a investigat pretențiile unor fenomene ciudate ignorate de știința de masă. Ivan Sanderson a reprezentat douăsprezece zone de pe Pământ despre care se știe că au aberații anormale electromagnetice (arată harta de mai jos): , 24 septembrie 2009]] Scrieri paranormale *''Things and More Things'' (essays), combined and reprinted by Adventures Unlimited Press, 2007, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-78-9 *''Abominable Snowmen: Legend Come to Life: The Story Of Sub-Humans On Five Continents From The Early Ice Age Until Today, , 2006, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-58-4. *''Invisible Residents: The Reality of Underwater UFOs, with , Adventures Unlimited Press, 2005, paperback, ISBN 1-931882-20-7. *''Investigating the Unexplained'' (essays) , 1972, hardback, ISBN 0-13-502229-0. *''More Things'' (essays), Pyramid Books, 1969, paperback. *''Uninvited Visitors: A Biologist Looks At UFOs'', , 1967, hardback. *''Things'' (essays), , 1967, paperback. Referințe și note Bibliografie *Clark, Jerome, Unexplained! 347 Strange Sightings, Incredible Occurrences, and Puzzling Physical Phenomena; Detroit, Visible Ink Press; 1993, ISBN 0-8103-9436-7 * Hall, Mark A., "The World of Ivan Sanderson," in Wonders 8''' (3): 67–85 (in annual compilation), Sept. 2003 * Hall, Mark A., "The Works of Ivan Terence Sanderson (1911–1973)," in Wonders '''8 (3): 86–90 (in annual compilation), Sept. 2003 *Story, Ronald, "Sanderson, Ivan Terence" pages 315-317 in The Encyclopedia of UFOs, Ronald Story, editor; Garden City: Doubleday & Company, Inc, 1980, ISBN 0-385-13677-3 Categorie:Criptozoologişti Categorie:Parapsihologi Categorie:Ufologi